


misconceptions of our mornings

by 5H1Nee



Category: Kim Jonghyun - Fandom, Kim Kibum (Key) - Fandom, Lee Jinki (Onew) - Fandom, Lee Taemin - Fandom, SHINee, SMTown, choi minho - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5H1Nee/pseuds/5H1Nee
Summary: Kibum is in love with Minho.But Kibum doesn't know if Minho returns those feelings.





	misconceptions of our mornings

_ this isn’t like you. _

_ this isn’t what you’re like. _

that’s what kibum thought at first. minho was just supposed to be a one time thing. at least, that’s what it seemed like at the time. as minho visited more, and more,  _ and more,  _ it was like kibum could never get rid of him. but to be fair, he didn’t mind. he enjoyed minho’s company. 

before kibum had become close to minho, they were just bandmates. being in shinee was literally the only reason they talked. there was nothing there - simply just a bandmate to bandmate relationship. then, at the smtown christmas party, minho and kibum were a  _ bit  _ drunk - and of course, being the gentleman he is - kibum invited minho to his place for the night. 

the morning after was even more of a hassle. kibum woke up to the sunlight in his face and his room filled with the stench of what could’ve been wine; he wasn’t too sure. he turned around to see his bandmate, choi minho, laying right next to him. what made him even more shocked was that he was completely naked.

and so was minho.

thankfully, after 5 cups of coffee and a deep stare into the bathroom mirror, kibum recalled all the events of the night before. he just wasn’t sure what was in him to bring him home.  _ minho, of all people, kim kibum!  _ he thought about it for a swift second. thinking it’d probably be one of the super junior members - hell, maybe even one of the girl group members - but  _ no, you picked your bandmate, your rap partner, of all people, to fuck.  _ to be completely honest, he didn’t regret it. minho was attractive and  _ from his memory  _ a good man to be under. he was smiling to himself when he heard minho mumbling and fussing around, trying to get his shoes on.

“ah! kibum! h-hey! how….um...how are you?”

“i’m fine, minho. you seem to be struggling.”

“i’m fine as well! it’s just - well, you see-”

“yeah. we had  _ butt-sex,  _ genius. and i won’t lie, you’re not too bad.”

“i-um. thank you?”

kibum laughed and rolled his eyes in response. minho grumbled, slamming the door behind him. although he was messing around, kibum knew that minho didn’t like this. he wasn’t even sure if  _ he  _ liked it. it was good drama to tell jonghyun once he got back to the studio. jonghyun had no other response than to simply just laugh.

“ _ him?  _ of  _ all  _ people? don’t get me wrong, i know something was bound to happen-”

“what do you mean?

“i’ll explain later. anyway, i didn’t expect it to go  _ this  _ way. hell, i thought you’d hook up with jinki, or maybe someone else.”

kibum was shocked, yet once again. to even hear jonghyun say that he had assumed he’d hook up with  _ another  _ member. his initial thought was  _ ‘is minho not good enough?’ _ , but he knew it was just a safe, fun assumption that jonghyun had made. 

“kibum-ah! i heard you hooked up with minho!”

kibum turned around to see minho. was this some kind of joke that his members were playing on him? he rolled his eyes and huffed.

“yeah,  _ you heard. _ ”

“hey...it was just a joke…”

“oh,  _ i see.  _ it was a  _ joke?!  _ we’ll see about that, choi minho!”

“kibum i-”

the only thoughts that were racing through minho’s head was pure shame. he actually liked kibum. whether it was the 3am talks they had on the plane on the way to concerts or if it was the times on stage together; minho was even glad to get a genuine word out of kibum. you could say he had a crush on kibum. he loved his presence and was looking forward to getting to know him better.

you know.

just not in this fashion. 

he had always known  _ key.  _ he never knew the real  _ kim kibum.  _ even through their trainee years. it was like kibum painted himself to be someone else. minho had always tried to get closer to him, but it never worked. the only time minho took a leap of faith was when they went to london together.  _ well, technically not together.  _ but he got the gist. 

-

time passed by. it was weird to kibum how close he and minho had gotten over the years. who knew that the one fateful night would bring them closer together. they had gone on tons of dates since they became closer. kibum felt like minho was the one; but then again, that was a big assumption. kibum didn’t know what true love really was. or if minho was expressing the same feelings. 

but he had to, right? why else would he agree to going on dates with him?

_ but what if he didn’t? what if he was using you to get closer to someone else? _

**_what if minho doesn’t love you? he’s using you._ **

kibum realized how ridiculous he sounded. all of these had to be false. as he thought before, why else would minho agree to going on dates with him? that’s like going on a date with someone you completely hate just to get something out of them.

was that what minho was doing?

he enjoyed seeing kibum fall in love?

_ and then he was bound to hurt him? _

kibum thought once again.

“ya...kim kibum...you’re a fool, you know that?” jonghyun wheezed out, flipping through the pages in a magazine, “minho isn’t that kind of person and you know that.”

“yeah, jonghyun, that’s the thing ― what if he  _ wasn’t  _ that kind of person? what if this is all just a facade?”

jonghyun looked up from the article he was reading and sighed, “once again, he isn’t that kind of person. minho has always been down-to-earth. he’s always had a soft side. you just haven’t seen it. that’s why you think this is a game.”

kibum raised his brows.  _ you just haven’t seen it.  _ that phrase rang through his head. he wasn’t sure if it was because jonghyun was defending minho ― or if he was using something against kibum. 

\- 

minho sighed, looking at himself in the mirror from across the room. it was the morning after. you know,  _ the  _ morning after. he couldn’t tell if the face he was pulling was a face of regret or fulfillment. don’t get him wrong, he loved kibum. but at times like this, it seemed like all kibum was in for was the sex. minho wasn’t sure how he felt about kibum, either. mostly because they went from enemies to lovers, but because the way they express themselves. 

kibum was very open when shinee first got together. then, minho noticed as the group got older and they got closer, kibum began to close. it’s like he wanted nobody to know his business. he wasn’t sure if it was because of maturity ― or if it was because kibum didn’t want minho to know some things. 

he loved kibum, though.

he didn’t want kibum to not love him back.

it was more like  _ minho  _ didn’t know what he wanted. he wasn’t sure if he wanted to commit to kibum. it was a big step, in his perspective. but he also didn’t want to keep kibum and himself waiting for so long; and then soon up moving on to someone else. there’s a lot of things he was doubting. 

“hey baby.”

minho turned around to see kibum, face half-covered with the blanket. 

“hi. how’d you sleep?”

“well.”

minho nodded and smiled. he turned back to the mirror and questioned himself once again.  _ he wasn’t too sure. and god, does he wish he was.  _

\- 

_ this isn’t like you. _

_ this isn’t what you’re like. _

_ this isn’t who you are. _

_ this isn’t right, kibum. _

_ you have to let him go. _

_ no matter how hard it is. _

_ you have to accept that he doesn’t love you back. _

_ and he never will. _

_ this is you. _

_ this is what you’re like. _

_ this is who you are. _

_ this is right, kibum. _

_ let him go.  _

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was actually not supposed to be made this FAST lmao usually it takes me about 2 days to plan but...liz helped? gave me MUSE :D!!!!! also i wrote this while the misconceptions of us was playing....thank u shinee


End file.
